La Mia Stella
by demetrifever123
Summary: This is what the grown-ups do on hunting trips.


**Ok, so this is an answer to a request from ****Phoenix Uchila. You wanted a lemon, and my story is in progress, and I didn't want you to get too antsy. So I wrote a separate mini for those who can handle lemon. I OWN NOTHING! If you can't handle, don't read. (I have Italian phrases translated in bold parenthesis for those that don't know Italian. I used the internet :)**

"Tu sei una stella...la mia stella."**(You are a star…my star) **My head was bent down slowly so I could see him. His face slowly lifted up at my words, and my eyes met his deep, crimson ones. The moonlight reflected perfectly off his face, making him almost glow and look like a dark angel.

His face twisted in the sweetest way, and his head tilted slightly to the side. As if he didn't believe what he just heard.

"Venire di nuovo?" **(Come again?) **I sighed inwardly at his ignorance. He knew how much I loved him. Yet after all this time, he still couldn't believe it completely.

"Ti amo con tutta l'anima, Demetri." **(I love you with all my heart, Demetri) **The closeness of him made me put a hand lovingly under his chin. He sighed at the contact. Then he smiled the oh-so wonderful smile of his.

"Mi piace il tuo sorriso." **(I love your smile) **At my words his smile only widened.

"Sorridi anche se sei triste, perché non c'é niente di più triste di non saper sorridere." **(****Smile even if you are sad, because there is nothing sadder than someone who doesn't know how to smile) **

He was so perfect. I couldn't think of what I did to deserve his love. My hand was still under his chin, and I moved it along his jaw until it cupped his left cheek.

I noticed his hands were balled up at his sides. He did this often. The words to explain it echoed in my head. _"You are like smoke in the air. I can smell you. I can feel the impression you have on me. But if I touch you, you will disappear." _

I had told him his comparison was not completely accurate, as I _was_ here, and I wasn't going _anywhere _without him.

"Demetri," I whispered. He knew what I was going to say. I didn't think I needed to finish. His hands loosened slightly. He brought one up slowly and gripped my cloak tightly.

He glanced briefly at the hand down at my side. He reluctantly brought his free hand over to mine, just enough that our fingers touched.

I took it as an opportunity to reached forward slightly and entwine our fingers.

He sighed once more and tilted his head to the side once more. This time he just seemed to be watching me.

I moved my hand that was cupping the side of his face until my fingers found the back of his neck.

In turn he moved impossibly closer to me. I felt his hand loosen on my cloak.

Being so close to him made my stomach twist in strange ways. He broke off our interlocked fingers, and at first I thought he would pull away. Instead it traveled upward, until it reached my shoulder. He placed it gently there, and started bringing his face closer to mine.

I closed my eyes expecting him to kiss me. But I felt him stop just an inch away from my face and inhale deeply. I was just about to open my eyes when I felt his soft lips on mine suddenly. It was soft, gentle…what a first kiss is like. But this wasn't our first kiss.

I used my hand in the back of his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. I felt his hands tangle in my hair. The twisting in my stomach sent tingling sensations all the way down to my groin.

I growl escaped my lips and caused Demetri to open his mouth. I took that as an advantage to plunge my tongue into his mouth. He gasped at the contact.

It didn't take long for him to put his tongue to use. After what seemed like forever, his hands traveled downward until they reached the opening of my cloak. I felt him pulling it open until it was lying on the forest floor.

I now noticed how little skin was exposed on him. My hands roamed his body gently until it wasn't enough. "Ho bisogno di te, Demetri." **(I need you, Demetri) **He abruptly took off his cloak and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. I almost laughed at his impatience.

I had to help him with a few buttons, as he was close to just ripping his shirt completely off. I had wanted to rip his clothes off from the beginning, but everyone would be wondering why Demetri came back from a hunting trip without any clothes.

Once his grey shirt was unbuttoned, his mouth attacked mine in a fiery, passionate kiss. His mouth left mine and he started leaving a trail of kisses down my jaw line and neck. A sensation of pleasure traveled through my nerves and added to the excitement in my pants. A low moan escaped my mouth, followed by another when Demetri responded by darting out his tongue and trailing it from my collar bone to my ear lobe.

I managed to pull away from him long enough to pull my black shirt over my head, exposing my torso. As soon as I discarded it on the ground, he pressed his body flush with mine. The feel of his smooth, marble body under my touch felt extraordinary. His body was so fit and muscular.

He placed wet, open mouthed kisses on my chest. "Mmm…" The sound from him sent vibrations across my body. But like everything else tonight the sensation wound up in my lower region.

His touches and passionate kisses we not enough, and I found myself wanting more of him. All of him.

I grabbed his hips firmly and spun around, keeping him in front of me. With my super speed and strength I slammed us into the tree that was now behind him. If he were human, all he would have felt was pain. However, he didn't feel any pain at all. The force against the tree caused it to groan and make a snapping noise.

When he was pinned against it, I used the new leverage to roughly ground our hips together, causing him to cry out in pleasure. I moaned with him after hearing him. I had never made him make that sound before. The thought of pleasuring him made the throbbing in my pants hurt even more.

Wanting to hear more sounds from him, I ground our hips again, but with more force. I could hear the enormous tree protesting. I could feel his erection thoroughly against mine. He cried out again, this time louder, and dug his nails in my biceps. He dug hard enough to leave a mark, and I groaned in a strange mixture of pain and pleasure.

I couldn't stand the restriction in my pants any longer, and proceeded to unzip them. He saw me and must have thought the same, because he started undoing his.

I was stopped mid-way, when I heard a voice in the distance. "Oh my _god. _Ashley! Come see this!" A human whispered behind one of the trees about fifteen meters away. The human was whispering so we didn't hear, but he didn't know what we were gifted with. Demetri's head snapped in the man's direction, and worry crossed his features for only a brief second before the man met his fate. I growled angrily and ran over to him, snapping his neck like it was a weak branch fallen from a tree.

Judging by the man's clothes and American accent, he was a tourist. When the woman had arrived, I snapped her neck as well. The smell of blood flooded my senses, and I held my breath, for we were interrupted, and I intended to finish what we started.

I turned around to look at Demetri. "You didn't have to do that." His voice sounded grave. He had always been the one person in the guard with a conscience.

"They saw us. What if they saw _that?" _I jabbed my finger at the practically broken in half tree that no man could have damaged like that.

"I doubt they did. I know that wasn't actually the real reason why." His voice was so calm. He would be angry with me if we were not on a hunting trip. He would be furious with me if they had not been a small threat.

I clenched my jaw tightly. "Because of them, I had to let go of you, leave you there—almost _naked_ and hot—drag my ass over _here_"—I pointed my finger to where I stood—"I couldn't finish fast enough and I'm still waiting for you to _say something._" I growled.

"So I was _almost _hot?" He raised an eyebrow. My mouth dropped when I realized what I just told him could have been taken two ways. I went to explain, but was cut off. "It's okay. I know I was good enough for it to be hard for you to leave. I just wasn't so good that it was impossible." His face was hard and held no trace of sarcasm.

I quickly went to apologize before I could think of what I could say to that. "That's not what I meant." I spoke almost franticly. "It was impossible…I was just able to make it possible…All I had to do was look at your face…" I slapped a hand over my mouth after I just said the thing that would make everything worse.

Stupid, Felix. Just stupid. Why don't you tell Demetri you don't want him while you're at it?

I was afraid to speak; worried that something might be taken the wrong way again. I watched him scowl and clench his hands into fists at my remark. "Fine! Why didn't you just say so from the beginning?" I carefully chose my words to respond with.

"Why I was really able to stop? Because when you heard him there—when he startled you like that—it caused you to worry. I saw it on your face. I promised I would never cause you pain, or worry, or anything…and I was trying to keep that promise." His face softened and turned from angry to apologetic.

He was silent, probably speechless. The silence was unnerving, and the smell of blood from behind me was too unbearable to ignore anymore. Reluctantly, I turned my gaze toward the two dead humans, and began to walk back to where I had killed them.

I loved him, but one thing that would always compete with him was blood. I could never change that. I might be able to work hard and be like Carlisle Cullen, but Aro would always want his guard to drink from humans. It kept us strong, and the Cullens would never be as strong as they could be.

As soon as I tasted the blood in my mouth my instincts took over. I heard Demetri approach me, and felt his hand gently on my shoulder. Soon all the blood was gone, and my attention was once again turned toward the love of my life—or existence. I don't consider this a life as much as he does.

He was knelt down beside me on the ground, and his crimson eyes looked into mine. They were filled with love. "I'm so sorry." The apology that slowly built up from when he was angry with me spilled out.

"Don't." I went to protest but he stopped me. "It's not your fault. Don't apologize because I already forgave you." His hands grabbed fistfuls of my hair as he spoke, and I closed my eyes at his touch. "I love you."

"I love you." I echoed. I felt him press his lips to the corner of my mouth. When he broke away I adjusted myself so I was facing him, and kissed him full of the lips. Too soon it ended, and I pressed my forehead against his. I remembered that a few minutes ago he was ready to completely strip for me, he was still shirtless, and I was still thoroughly aroused. I felt his cool breath on my face. His scent blocked out everything else; peppermint, sugar, and fragrances I couldn't even describe.

We both colapsed on the ground, and my finger traced his jaw line back and forth. I placed my cheek against his and whispered in his ear, "Wanna start where we left off?" He chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. I felt his hands roam over my chest and well-toned stomach. His head lowered, and it rested on my sternum while he left gentle caresses across my body. I wrapped my arms around him and held him as close to me as possible. "You mean when I was going to take off my pants?"

As my answer I kissed his forehead, cheeks, and every other inch of skin I could reach. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," he whispered against my skin. His hands continued in the pattern they were going in until they reached the line of my pants. He looked up at me innocently. He traced the edge of my pants until he reached the button and zipper. I saw a small smile spread across his face.

"Hmm...let's see what I've been missing out on." His voice was seductive. His smile widened as he slowly undid the button and unzipped it. I felt the restriction disappear, and want took its place.

When his fingers touched it for the first time a series of tremors went up my spine, and I nearly came undone right there. I groaned and his mouth met mine. Our tongues danced and his arms wrapped around my neck. I put my hands on his lower back and leaned him backwards until I hovered above him. I quickly reached down, unzipped his pants, and slid them off easily. I took the time to take off mine after.

I sat up on my heels to look at him. His once crimson eyes were now black with lust, which mine probably were, also. "...beautiful," was all I could put together. My eyes skimmed every inch of his body.

"Please." When his plea wasn't answered he practically jumped into my lap. The sudden force caught me off guard and I fell backwards. The movement was swift and caused me to enter inside him. He gasped and I moaned. Now he was sitting neatly in my lap.

My hands gently ran up and down his sides. I flexed my hips and his rolled instictively. I flexed again and this time he grunted and kissed me again. I rolled over so I was on top. My kisses trailed all over his body, and it wasn't long until I started moving inside him. The sounds he made were unbelievably amazing. With each thrust he did something that sent me over the edge.

He moaned loudly again, and screamed my name. It took all I had not to come at hearing it. I hissed. He did it again, but this time he came, and so did I. I collapsed on top of him, and my body went limp while he came all over my stomach. "Goddamn, Demetri."

I stayed there on him with my head on his chest, listening to his unneeded breathing. I noticed the sun coming up, but stayed where I was. His voice broke the long silence. "Te amo." **(I love you) **

I tilted my head so I could see his face. Now that the sun was up he was sparkling like a million diamonds.I reached out to touch his face. When I touched him his hand held mine lovingly. "La mia stella." **(My star)**

**I feel so dirty after typing this up. It's my first lemon, so don't be super mean. Still, tell me what you think. This ties into "Never Say Never" by the way. Reviews?:)**


End file.
